


BREEDING A FOX BITCH.

by Lasttime2014



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Birth, Fertile, Full, Gravid, Knot, Other, Pups, Sperm, Spunk, bitch, cum, pussy, seed - Freeform, slut, split, thick, womb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasttime2014/pseuds/Lasttime2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox stumbles upon bronx while she is ovulating and fertile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BREEDING A FOX BITCH.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

CHAPTER 1

Fox gulped as bronx growled loudly,approaching her with power and lethal danger in his movements.She hadn't known any of the gargoyles were still around.She and Xanatos were trying for a baby and she had come searching for him only to find him gone on an emergency business trip with his assistant Owen.She was ovulating,fertile and horny and needed relief.She was passing by the roof when she was cornered by bronx,the gargoyle dog's eyes glowing white at the sight of her.

She couldn't defeat the dog,not as she was.She was dressed in a red lingerie,her pouty lips covered in red lipstick and her flaming hair falling in burning tresses around her face.All meant for seduction and arousal.NOT battle.She bowed her head in submission,backing slowly away before she slipped and fell backwards over a loose stone,bearing her pussy for the gargoyle's viewing.

A male gargoyle dog is very virile,and reacts to any females heat,human or otherwise.Their cocks are thick and their knots even thicker.Any more thicker than those is their sperm,more fertile than any normal hound or human.What is not known about them is that they have two cocks,one for the female's pussy and the other for their face,which feeds them nutritious,protein filled spunk until the birth of their pups.The older the gargoyle hound,the more spunk it has in it's large balls and having lived for a thousand years,bronx was really having a backlog of cream to unleash.This was deadly,as the sperm from a gargoyle hound was both most potent and addictive.Even a drop placed on a finger and shoved into a pussy was enough to birth about 20 pups...minimum.

Smelling her heat through her exposed pussy,bronx's red dog cock moved from it sheath,it's thickness and length causing alarm bells to ring in fox's head.Before she could move,Bronx was on top of her,tearing away her lingerie to show her bountiful bust and moving his cock towards her warm mouth.Fox saw the copious precum leaking from it's large head and wondered where it all came from.Suddenly two large cum orbs slammed into her face,full and aching for attention.Not wanting to anger the hound,her full red lips attached to the two full and heavy jizz jars in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she could even taste the thick,canine seed swimming inside.She pulled one into her mouth and sucked on it gently,letting it's taste fill her before pulling off it with a pop and repeating the action on it's twin,leaving both spunk pods clean and shining with saliva,their owner panting happily.Fox had literally felt the massive load waiting to be unleashed in those canine nuts,hot and fertile jizz that would seed her eggs into submission with bronx's pups.She had to get rid of them,OR ELSE.

Her eyes filled with determination,the redhead beauty and leader of the pack went to work,putting her sweet,warm lips onto the canine cock and taking it deep in her throat,her hand massaging the full cum orbs.Bronx howled in pleasure at her actions,humping her face now and then as she sucked his cock hard.Having never felt such pleasure for a long time,it wasn't long before he blew.The encouraging words of fox helping him along between her sucks.

'C'mon boy.Give your fox bitch a nice helping of sperm.Give me that fucking canine jizz.Pour that load of spunk into my hungry belly.Pour it straight down my mouth boy.Give this hound slut a hot meal for dinner.'

With a howl,he came.His cock shoved down her throat,Fox's eyes widened as she felt the insane amount of sperm rushing down into her stomach.Thick,fertile seed filled her tummy,making it fill and bloat.The balls in her hand felt full of spunk and not even done by a long shot.Bronx slid out from her throat into her mouth,pasting her tongue,gums and teeth pearly white with canine jizz,before she swallowed it down.Her plan had failed and his balls were as full as ever.Even more so than before.

He pushed her up onto all fours and mounted her pussy,his cock slipping into her foxy cunt with no resistance as he began to fuck her like the fox bitch she was.Fox cried in pleasure and despair as his cock jackhammered into her pussy and his knot secured itself inside her.He fucked her for a good 2 hours before his cock expanded and blocked her entrance even more,as his canine cock began to spew his fertile cream into her womb.

'CUM.CUM YOU FUCKING CANINE BASTARD.FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR PUPS.PUMP ME FULL OF THAT HOT DOG SPERM.GIVE ME YOUR BABIES.FUCKING SPERM BATHE MY FERTILE EGGS WITH THAT SHIT.LET ME BEAR YOUR GARGOYLE OFFSPRING YOU HUNG HOUND.'

Fox finally collapsed in exhaustion as bronx dragged her by his still spewing cock deep into the shadows of the castle.

#####################################

8 weeks had passed and he and his new bitch hadn't been discovered.Her husband thought her dead and his masters thought him lost.He lay down in content,his cock inside fox as it continued to cum in her womb,his second cock fucking and feeding her belly canine sperm from his heavy nuts.Fox womb was heavily swollen with his offspring,his pups.Her tits growing huge and full of milk for the young they would feed and nourish.FOREVER.


End file.
